


heels are a killer

by military_bluebells



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ray Person, Fluff, Genderswap, Height Differences, High Heels, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: Ray wasn’t short, she was of average fucking height, thank you very much. It was just her boyfriend was a giant blond Viking that towered over her like a sky-scrapper. Genetics were a bitch.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	heels are a killer

It was Gina that took her to a proper shoe shop. Ray’d been ranting to her over a cup of coffee on her porch, Jess and Lily running around like maniacs in the Espera backyard. 

“It’s not that I feel insecure, I like being of an average height, it has its advantages you know, but sometimes I feel… small next to Brad, the gigantic Viking-bred fucker that he is. Seriously he’s like 6’3, I’m 5’6 homes, that's like an eight-inch difference, and we both know that eight inches is a lot.” 

Gina hummed, “You know there are things called heels, I wore them a lot when I started dating Antonio, but not so much now.” She shrugged, “They’re not very practical when it comes to keeping up with an eight and five year old.” 

Ray snorted, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a pair of heels in my house like ever. My mum definitely didn’t have any, she chucked them out when she had me, symbolising her throwing away her past life or some shit probably,” she chugged the last of her coffee, “and it’s not like I could wear them to anything anyway, I don’t do shitty nightclubs and dresses and shit.” 

“I know,” Gina said fondly, “but there are a lot of different types, you don’t have to get those tiny strappy ones, I’m sure we could find you some that suit you.” 

Ray sighed, slumping back in her chair, “I guess, it would give Brad a heart attack when he comes back. Plus, he’s a kinky fucker, he might get off on it.” 

Gina snorted into her mug, shoulders shaking, “I’ll see if I can find anywhere nearby,” she laughed, “it’s been awhile since I went shopping for fun.” 

* * *

They met up outside the local mall, Lily and Jess safely handed over to Gina’s brother. They walked into the shop Gina had found, Ray feeling kinda out of place between all the bright, girly looking clothes in her converse, one of Brad’s old tank tops and her jeans, ripped at the knees from wear rather than fashion. Clothes were always bought for practicality, for Ray. She wore what she wanted and what wouldn’t get in her way. 

Gina strode through the shop like a woman on a mission and Ray followed, feeling like she was following her mother all over again. They passed a few girls, probably a little younger than Ray, who gave her looks. She smiled sunnily at them and passed by, walking up to where Gina had stopped. Ray looked up in faux horror at the sight of a full, three it was three fucking walls, of shoes. 

Gina turned expectantly, “So, where shall we start?” 

“Honestly, you think I have any idea what any of this shit is, really. Come on Gina I thought we were sisters, you know since our men have abandoned us to roll around in sand with other guys, all homoerotic like. Hey, you know we could elope, save ourselves the trouble.” 

Gina laughed, “I appreciate the offer Ray, but I like my Antonio just fine, our marriage is a happy one.” 

Ray shrugged, “Well, the offer still stands, it has no expiration date because Gina you’re a Goddess.” 

Gina chuckled and turned to the wall made of Ray’s nightmares, “Well we can eliminate all of the,” Gina made bunny ears, “‘girly’ looking ones. I think we should try a few of the shorter ones and see what else is available.” 

Gina’s definition of a few was a lot different than Ray’s. They spent a good couple of hours in the shop, how Ray didn’t know. She ended up with a pair of closed toe, black ones with a small heel that looked like her ma’s special pair that she wore to funerals, when they weren’t being held in the middle of the desert. A pair of heeled boots, which were probably Ray’s favourite only because they looked the least sissy and a pair of what looked like torture contraptions, which according to Gina were six inches and would take her up to just under Brad’s height. 

Ray had just nodded, not wanting to stop Gina on a roll. They paid for them and went to pick up the girls. Ray stayed for dinner, mostly because Lily and Jess wanted ‘Aunt Ray’ to play with them. 

Ray got back home at about nine and dubiously placed the three boxes in the bottom of her side of the wardrobe and promptly forgot about them. 

* * *

“So, are you going to wear a pair of heels out when Brad gets back?” Gina had asked while her and Ray were washing up some of the lunch plates, Lily and Jess colouring at the kitchen table. It had taken Ray a couple of seconds to figure out what Gina meant. 

“Ahh,” Ray had said, suddenly remembering the boxes stuffed in the wardrobe. 

Gina rolled her eyes, “You forgot, didn’t you?” 

“In my defence,” Ray started, waving the scrubbing brush around, “I’ve been very busy at college and the repair shop, a guy brought in a totalled 1969 Dodge Charger, which should be an illegal sentence by the way, so it was bound to slip my mind.” 

Gina hummed but looked unconvinced, “Well, get them out this week, you’ve got time.” 

Not enough time if you asked Ray: she’d dutifully tried on the heeled boots and tripped onto her bed after three steps. She sighed to herself, pushing her hair out of her face and got back up. 

Her mama didn’t raise no pussy quitter. 

* * *

Brad arrived on the Friday. Ray waited in her jeep, feet kicked up on the dashboard, watching the sea of Cammie green filter onto the street. There were lots of squealing children and crying wives and mothers, which was why Ray was waiting in the jeep. Sure, Brad had been gone for a long ass time and she did miss him, in the whole not getting her rocks off but also sappy feely way. 

Gina had already picked Poke up, but for some reason Brad was taking absolutely forever. She finally caught sight of his gigantic blond Nordic ass towering over the crowd, hat pulled down low on his brow, duffle slung over his shoulder. 

She ducked her head out of the window and yelled as loud as she could, “Taxi for one middle-class, over-educated, gay ass liberal fucknut.” 

“I didn’t order one with a red-necked brother-fucking Whiskey Tango prostitute.” Brad said as he neared, face as straight as a pole. 

“Oh, I come for free sugar,” Ray said in an overly sweet hick accent. 

Brad grinned, looking like a fucking shark with all those teeth, and walked around the front, throwing the other door open. He shoved his pack in between them. 

“Right let’s go.” 

“Yes, Sergeant.” Ray said with a mock salute. Brad rolled his eyes but settled back into the seat. They been travelling for about five minutes when Ray leant forward to put on the radio, opening her mouth to tell Brad what she was going to force him to listen to. 

Brad’s head was tilted back ever so slightly, his mouth pressed in a line, the rest of his face relaxed. His eyes were closed, golden eyelashes visible against the slight tan he’d picked up in the desert. Ray quickly looked away, pressing her lips together to stop a sappy smile. 

She left the radio off. 

She pulled up to the apartment block carefully, watching out of the corner of her eye for any movement. As she predicted, as soon as she shut the engine off, Brad’s eyes snapped open like one of those zombies in horror movies you thought were dead but weren’t. 

“Welcome to the land of the awake and conscious Bradley.” 

“Yes, thank you Ray,” Brad grunted, “I’m well aware of the fact that I’m awake.” 

Ray snorted, pushing her door open, grabbing the strap of Brad’s duffle, “Come on super marine let’s get inside.” 

Brad eyed her hand as she dragged the duffle out of the car, “You’ll drop it.” 

Ray huffed and heaved the thing onto her shoulders, grinning at Brad’s look of pride, “Ye of little faith, some of us keep up with our PT.” Brad huffed but followed her into the apartment. Ray had to admit; she hadn’t thought she would keep up the training routine she did with Brad after he left. She’d never really taken to sport, cheerleading while very big at her high school had been the thing of nightmares for Ray. She wasn’t too bad at baseball, but it wasn’t like she had friends to play it with at the time. Plus, she was naturally skinny as a rake so there wasn’t much need. 

However, after she’d met Brad, who’d been beginning to train in preparation for basic, she’d suddenly wanted to try it too. She’d thrown herself after Brad’s tall, built ass and somehow managed to get to the level where she could keep up with him. 

She dropped the duffle by the door and turned to walk to the kitchen, starting up the coffee machine. Brad appeared by her side and they drifted into their routine like Brad hadn’t been on the opposite side of the world for six months.

“Hungry?” Ray asked, adding sugar to her coffee. 

“No, they actually fed us at the base.” 

Ray cringed, “That bad with the food?” 

“Worse.” Brad replied, leaning against the countertop. Ray nodded, pressing her lips together. 

“I guess I’ll have to fatten you up before you get deployed again.” 

Brad snorted, “Two months of takeaways should do that.” 

Ray whipped around, pointing a finger, “Hey! I can cook.” Brad hummed into his coffee, smirking, “Right, you’re sleeping on the couch.” 

Brad finished his coffee and put the cup down before rushing Ray, picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder like a haystack. Ray yelled, wiggling in Brad’s grip. Brad carried her into the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed. Ray sat up, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Are you going to ravage me Bradley?” 

Brad hummed, “Not tonight,” he stripped off his Cammie jacket and trousers, baring that smooth, smooth, long chest, and paced around the bed to lie beside her. Ray smiled, rolling over to strip off her shorts and top, and pull on the t-shirt she’d been wearing to sleep. She rolled back over, Brad already under the sheets. 

“Is that my t-shirt?” 

Ray glanced down, and shrugged, “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.” Brad huffed a laugh and grabbed her around the waist, tugging her to his chest. 

Ray fell asleep pretty quickly after that. 

* * *

She woke up a little disoriented, feeling pleasantly warm. She sighed into her pillow and moved to roll over onto Brad’s pillow - it had lost its Brad smell but was still comforting - but there was a body in the way. She flipped over and came face to face with Brad, his face relaxed, body on its side. Ray realised that the warmth around her waist was actually an arm, Brad’s arm. 

Brad huffed, “Go back to sleep Ray.” 

“How do you do that?” 

Brad cracked one eye open and glared at her, pulling her into his arms. 

“What happened to the drilled, disciplined, badass Recon Marine who gets up at ass crack o’clock to run a half marathon.” Ray asked, shuffling her head against her pillow, trying to get comfy again. 

“He spent the last six months in a war zone, getting little peace and quiet, little sleep and having to put up with idiots of all ranks. So, this Marine would like to get some fucking sleep, preferably with Ray Person in his arms, unless she has something better to do.” Brad grunted out, burying his face into Ray’s hair. 

Ray hummed, snuggling closer. He sighed, probably in annoyance and wrapped her in his arms, pressing her face into his neck. Brad was wonderfully shirtless and yep, just his briefs. Ray smirked, pressing her cheek to the warm muscle. She drifted for an hour or two, Brad sleeping peacefully next to her, grip going slacker the further into sleep he went. She traced her finger along the sheets and watched more light fall through the windows. 

Her bladder decided to remind her that she needed to piss, so she twisted out of Brad’s hold in a practised manoeuvre and slipped out of the bed. She pissed, brushed her teeth, groaning a little as she noticed she was too awake to go back to bed. 

She was making coffee when Brad slipped in behind her, swift silent and deathly, oorah. She didn’t flinch when his arms wrapped around her waist and he leant down to rest his head on hers. The sudden reminder of the height difference sent her mind to the boxes in the wardrobe. 

“Are you going out with any of your marine buddies tonight?” 

Brad chuckled, “Why would I be spending my first day of leave with the men I’ve spent the last six months with.” 

Ray threw her hands up, “Hey, I don’t know, aren’t you spiritually bonded or some shit?” 

“You’ve spent too much time with Rudy. Why are you so interested in what I’m doing tonight?” 

Ray pressed her lips together, “I was just thinking about taking you out.” Ray could sense the raised eyebrow, “We don’t have to, we can have a takeaway or pizza or-” 

“Ray.” Brad cut her off. “We can go out.” 

Ray hid her grin and handed Brad a mug of coffee. 

* * *

She shooed Brad out of the house in the afternoon and called Gina, who thankfully had sent Poke out with the girls so she could come over. She opened the front door, took one look at Ray, who was sure her eyes were glowing with panic, her hair still wet from a shower, and gave her a fond look. 

“Come on, we’ll get you sorted.” 

Gina sorted through the wardrobe and pulled out a black dress that Ray must have shoved in there at some point. She threw it to Ray, who shrugged it on. It was plain, but backless. She remembered wearing it to some party, a short time after she’d had the tattoo down her spine done. 

“I think the boots are your best bet,” she said, pulling Ray down onto the bed and routing through the few make-up supplies Ray owned. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Ray said, as Gina brushed her hair into a half-ponytail. 

Gina laughed, “All the time, I think Brad and Antonio might get jealous.” 

Gina gave her a big, motherly hug and they both left the apartment, Ray grabbing her leather jacket just as Brad pulled up on his bike. Brad nodded to Gina, looking confused. He looked up and Ray knew the exact moment Brad noticed her because his eyes widened a little and his head cocked to the side like a dog. 

Ray shifted under his gaze but strode down the stairs, heeled boots hitting the hard ground. She didn’t smack her face into the concrete thankfully. 

“Come on Marine, I’m taking you to dinner.” 

Brad grinned, slipping off his jacket and gloves, following her over to the jeep. He climbed into the driver’s seat and Ray slipped in beside him, tugging on her seatbelt. 

“Giovanni’s?” 

“Sure,” Brad nodded, pulling off the car park onto the main road. Ray turned the radio on, but the music was shit, some fucking pop song so Ray settled for belting out Tainted Love instead. Brad tried to resist but he ended up grinning beside her and joining in. 

The traffic was light, so they pulled up at Giovanni’s just before seven. Ray stepped out of the jeep and smiled with satisfaction as she came up to Brad’s forehead. Ray held out her hand and Brad grasped it, his hand engulfing hers. Her steps weren’t as sure as they usually were, the heels were doing hell with her balance, that wasn’t the best anyway. Brad, like the mind reading freak that he was, seemed to pick up on it, offering his arm out instead of just his hand. Ray hooked her arm around his, grinning, not up but at him. 

“You’re taking great joy out of being my height, aren’t you?” 

“It’s the only reason I bought these.” 

Brad grinned as they walked into the restaurant. It was quite busy, but they got a table anyway. The meal was nice, Ray tried her best not to eat like she usually did, aware of the elderly couple next to them, with a woman who kept eyeing Ray’s circle tattoo on her shoulder. Brad didn’t seem to mind, his eyes focused straight at her. Ray rose one eyebrow, her cheeks still full of spaghetti. 

Brad’s eyes trailed down her face and then lower, glancing around the table. Ray tilted her head, straightening her dress over her legs. It wasn’t like anyone was going to see anything, she’d put on shorts underneath. She furrowed her eyebrows at Brad, swallowing her mouthful. 

“What?” she asked. Brad just smiled, that small smile that was reserved almost just for her. Ray could feel herself smiling back and quickly rolled her eyes, “All that desert airs messed with your brain,” she said, eating another mouthful of spaghetti. 

Ray paid, “I’m taking you out remember,” and then they were travelling home. Ray squirmed a little in her seat, her eyes flicking over to Brad every minute. He’d been eyeing her with this look all night, she didn’t quite know what it was, it looked like lust but also not. She sighed and leant back into the seat, watching the streets through the open window. 

They got home at around ten and Ray refused to say she was limping a little in her heels. She tried to stride tall, she wasn’t a goddamn pussy, but she tripped on one of the stairs. Brad materialised behind her, catching her with an arm around her waist before she could smack her head on the next step. 

“Nice catch Marine,” 

Brad laughed, “I was waiting for you to trip. When exactly did you buy those?” Brad’s voice was a little scratchy, but Ray shrugged it off. 

“While you were deployed.” They made it up the rest of the stairs without another incident and Ray opened their apartment door. She turned back as Brad came through, closing the door behind him. 

“Why?” he asked. 

She grinned at him, straightening her back as he stepped up in front of her. She could look him straight in his eyes for once, it sent a tingle down her spine 

“Because I wanted to be able to look into your eyes for once, it’s not the same when your towering over me like a goddamn giant on stilts.” 

Brad nodded, his eyes taking a heated look, “Yeah, it’s not.” 

Ray opened her mouth to ask what the fuck that meant by that but suddenly Brad’s lips were pressed against hers. She sighed into the kiss, reaching to hook her arms around Brad’s neck, which didn’t feel like hanging from fucking monkey bars. Brad stepped forward, pressing a hand just under her ass, moving her back until she hit the wall. Ray moaned into his mouth, faintly tasting pasta sauce as Brad pressed her firmly against the wall by her hips. She tilted her head back, moving to let him kiss along her jaw, down to the crook of her neck. 

“Well, this is nice,” Ray said breathily, moaning a little when Brad bit at her neck. 

Brad huffed a laugh, his breath hot against her skin as he trailed his lips back up her neck to her ear. Brad’s hand inched under her dress, cupping her ass through her shorts. Ray rolled her eyes and pushed him back a little so she could pop open the first button of Brad’s shirt, that stretched very nicely over his shoulders and biceps. 

Brad took that as an invitation to cup her jaw, pressing his lips back against hers, urging Ray’s mouth open. Ray hummed, lifting one hand to tug at the longer hairs towards the top of his head, the other hand still popping buttons open. The shirt finally came undone and Ray yanked at it, Brad moving his arms to help her get it off but refusing to stop kissing her. Ray laughed a little into his mouth, moving to tug at the zip of his black jeans as the shirt hit the floor. 

“Missed you so goddamn much,” she said quietly. Brad didn’t reply but Ray could tell through the hand he put gently at the centre of her back that he felt the same. 

Brad’s hands pulled back to shove his jeans down, his belt slipping from the beltloops to smack on the floor. 

Ray laughed a little, breathing heavily, “You know, you need to take your boots off to get your jeans off.” 

Brad rose back to his full height. His lips were red, his blond hair mussed and he looked like a mess, shirtless, with his jeans wrapped around his ankles. 

He grinned slowly, “I’ll get around to it.” 

His hands reappeared at her shoulders, guiding the material over them. Ray pulled her arms out of the armholes, the dress falling away from her chest, expecting to see Brad’s dumb face staring appreciatively at her tits. However, he was suddenly on his knees, hands slipping under the dress, lips pressing against the skin just above her shorts. Ray ran her fingers through Brad’s hair, cropped short, but at least not as short as when he had it cut before deployment. 

It wasn’t that Brad looked bad with a buzz cut, he looked smoking hot all the time, Ray must have done something good in a past lifetime, it was just that Brad made very nice noises whenever she tugged at his hair. 

“Getting lost Marine?” she asked cheekily, looking down at the top of Brad’s head. Brad looked up, his ice blue eyes mostly pupil now; he rolled them but pressed a gentle kiss to her stomach. He pulled off his boots, moving them onto the pile of his shirt and jeans. 

“Can your OCD handle that?” she asked, nodding to the pile. Brad grinned, grabbing her by the hips to bring her down into his lap. She fell onto him and shoved him back onto the tiles. She bet they were like ice, but Brad didn’t complain, ever the marine. 

Ray jumped forward to kiss him again, opening his lips with her tongue and shoving the dress over her hips to kick it off. Brad’s giant bearpaws cupped her hips before she could get the heels off, guiding her against him. She’d just got into a comfortable position, her forearms either side of Brad’s head, hair brushing against her arm, when Brad rolled her over like she weighed next to nothing. 

She’ll admit that it made heat pool in her stomach. 

Ray waited for Brad to attack her neck like the pale vampire that he was, but he paused, hovering above her. She stared up into his eyes, roaming over her face with a look of almost fondness. She smiled softly, thumbing one of his hipbones. Brad’s face took on its constipated look, which meant Brad was going to try and express emotion. 

“I missed you,” Brad ended up saying into Ray’s neck. 

“I know, but we’re here now,” Ray could have left it sappy but, “so I think some hot, hot sex should be going on right now, I haven’t had a good orgasm in months.” 

Brad laughed into her neck, before trying to move away. Ray clamped her legs around his waist, making sure to press the very nice bulge in Brad’s briefs to her centre. Brad groaned in the back of his throat, hips jerking against her. 

“Ray,” he said, Ray thought he was trying for stern, but it came out a little desperate. 

“Fuck me here,” she breathed out, rocking her hips up. Brad's breathing stilled but he nodded, 

“You still on the pill?” 

Ray huffed, rocking her hips a little more, “Why the fuck wouldn’t I be?” 

Brad didn’t answer, instead making his way down her body. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples, tugging them just enough for a shot of heat to go down her stomach. She arched against the tiles, warmed a little by Brad’s heat, and clenched her legs around Brad’s chest. He sucked a little, nipping just under her nipple with his teeth. 

Ray shivered, wishing distantly that she’d kept her legs together, if only to have a little friction. Brad seemed to decide that it was time to move on, sliding down Ray’s chest to kiss her naval and suck a bruise on one of her sharp hipbones. Ray moaned as Brad brushed her clit through her shorts with his knuckle. 

“Hurry the fuck up,” she panted, pressing back against the knuckle. Brad chuckled and then her shorts were gone, and Brad had his mouth on her clit. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Ray groaned, tilting her head back and threading her hand into Brad’s hair. His tongue ran along her fold, dipping in slightly and she groaned again, higher this time, tugging on the short blond strands. She felt Brad keen against her, breath cold against where she was so fucking wet. 

“This is great and all,” she started to say, voice weak, but she cut herself off with a hitched breath as Brad’s mouth moved back to her clit, teeth toying with it, “But um, shit Brad, you can eat me out fucking later. I asked you to fuck me. Also, I need to get these heels off.” 

Brad’s head ducked out from in between her legs, and he fucking licked his lips like he’d just eaten a fucking ice cream, 

“Keep them on,” he panted. 

Ray rose an eyebrow, unwrapping her legs from where Brad had pushed them onto his shoulder, “Brad, you kinky fucker.” 

Brad fucking growled, stopping her legs before they could move far. He surged up, kissing her with fever. Ray moaned a little, tasting herself mixed with a taste that was just Brad. She cupped his jaw, pulling him up against her. Brad shuffled around a little, pushing off his briefs and then his cock was pressed against her stomach. 

Brad was a big guy, tall, broad shouldered and his cock was roughly in proportion. Ray wasn’t a size queen, she’d never really put much thought into a how big a guy’s cock had to be, she was usually just happy for someone to be willing to fuck her. It should probably scare her to realise that Brad’s only the third guy she’d ever dated, and the first boy doesn’t even count because he dumped her after a week: it had been a dare. 

Fuck, she’s been dating Brad for four years. 

“Okay?” Brad asked as he nudged the head of his cock against her entrance. 

“You haven’t fucked any Thai prostitutes with diseases, have you?” Ray asked. 

Brad laughed, “No, I haven’t, I’ve got enough crazy in my bed at home.” 

“Since when did you get a mistress?” 

Brad huffed and nudged just the head of his cock into her. She hummed, nudging the back of the heels into the small of Brad’s back. Brad groaned, the kinky, kinky shit, and pushed in a little further and Ray slumped back onto the floor. 

Brad rocked a little, “Fuck, you’re tight, how the fuck are you this tight.” 

Ray snorted, “It’s not like I’ve been getting any in the past six months.” 

“Good,” Brad breathed, followed by, “Jesus Christ,” as he bottomed out. Ray moaned in agreement, rocking her hips a little. Brad’s breath hitched and he pressed a hand to her hip. 

“Fuck, Ray, give me a minute.” 

Ray hummed, rubbing a hand around one of Brad’s shoulder blades. Brad moved his hand back to the floor, Recon Marine or not, leaning all your weight on one hand was hard. Brad rocked experimentally, shallowly. Ray moaned all the same, grinding back encouragingly. Brad grunted and finally thrusted properly. 

“Shit, that’s it.” She groaned, arching against the floor. 

Brad huffed but rocked her back into the tiles, her hips rising to meet him. They moaned in unison and Brad’s hand pressed against her back, urging her up off the floor. Ray shuddered, feeling the heat building in her stomach. She reached down to thumb her clit in sharp circles. 

“ _Brad_ ,” she groaned, the heat rolling over her in waves. Brad groaned in his throat, leaning up onto his knees and lifting her hips to meet him. The new angle felt deeper, Ray clenched around Brad’s cock, shivering with aftershocks. 

“Fuck, _Ray_.” Brad breathed, his hips suddenly stopping. Ray watched his eyes rolled back and his mouth part. She hummed, feeling him coming inside her. They didn’t do that very often, Brad being the OCD, clean freak that he was, so Ray knew to savour the, admittedly, weird feeling. She sighed, bringing Brad down from where he’d started to shake above her. His weight was welcome and warm, his head tucking perfectly into the crook of her neck. 

“So, the heels were a good choice?” she asked, melting back into the floor. 

Brad hummed against her neck, “Yes.” 

Ray sighed, scratching her fingers through Brad’s slightly sweaty hair. After a minute her back began to ache and she could feel his come starting to drip down her leg. 

She slapped Brad’s shoulder, “Alright, up, my back’s hurting like a bitch.” 

Brad hummed, pulling out of her. She huffed, clenching her thighs together, feeling empty. Ray sat up, reaching down to untie her boots, but Brad’s hand stopped her. He licked his lips and knelt down to kiss her calf. 

“Kinky fuck,” she whispered in amusement. Brad stared up at her as he untied the boots, kissing her ankles as he pulled off one boot at a time. Ray squirmed at the sight, too sensitive, too soon. Brad seemed to know, pulling away to crouch on the balls of his feet, offering her his hand. Ray grasped it and stood before dragging Brad by the hand towards the bedroom. 

“It’s a good thing you’ve got two months leave, I want to test this kink out… thoroughly,” 

Brad shivered and smiled, following her into the bedroom, leaving the clothes forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Credit: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/158850049490/height-difference-prompts
> 
> Height Difference Prompt: “I went out and bought super tall high heels so I could finally be your height only I don’t know how to walk in these.”


End file.
